Septiembre
by Arkaham
Summary: Bonito regalo de Bday para shun


**Happy B-Day Shun**

**modo:** cute

**Lemon :**?

**Terminado**: sip

**Adv:** ¿Alguna vez leyeron "el alma más pura" "o "la maldición de Ikki" o "el voto"? bueno y si no lo hicieron tampoco importa... pero esta es una de esas historias que se plantearon cuando mientras se escribían esas 3 historias...

* * *

-Septiembre- 

El silencio de la noche era tan abrumador como cualquier otro de septiembre, ni los grillos ni otro insecto se atrevía a lanzar su música al aire de la noche. Era una noche fresca y especial, el aire aun llevaba algo de calor esparciéndolo en pequeños rincones...

La luz de los faroles iluminaba apenas lo suficiente en el parque creando una atmósfera de ensoñación, tan suave y difuso en la lejanía...

Un par de siluetas, de pie una frente a la otra se miraban enredado sus dedos estrechando el espacio entre ellos... uno de hermosos ojos azules, frío como el hielo pero con una chispa capas de derretir los polos y el otro una frágil figura poseedora de los mas hermosos ojos verdes.

Contemplaban sus caras, sus ojos, cada matiz que la luz suavizaba en sus rostros acompañando las sonrisas sinceras que se regalaban el uno al otro...

-Hyoga – susurró el más joven de los dos envolviendo a su compañero en un abrazo divino, correspondido con el mismo afecto, unos minutos de silencio.

-Vamos Shun – urgió el hermoso rubio con su ser más querido en brazos – o no dará tiempo de que veas tu regalo – susurró al oído del joven, rozando sus labios en la cálida piel.

Shun, el de esbelta figura, el de hermosa cabellera asintió. Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, un pequeño departamento más bien en el centro de la inmensa metrópolis de Tokyo, un sitio más bien sencillo, justo como ellos querían, no pedían más a la vida puesto poseían todo lo que hubiesen podido imaginar.

Eran independientes, estaban juntos, y lo importante.. eran muy muy felices...

En aquella pequeña habitación que hacia de comedor y recamara, Hyoga solo dejo un pequeño cojín para que se sentara Shun, lo que tenia pensado era una de sus más locas ideas.. casi como aquel día en la torre de Tokyo y le había dicho cuanto le amaba... o en el festival de Hanami unos meses después le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con él, en este pequeño departamento...

El rubio estaba demasiado loco por Shun y haría cualquier cosa por Shun... _cualquier cosa_

Shun sentía a penas curiosidad, viviendo con Hyoga todo realmente todo podía pasa... sentando en el mullido cojín se cruzo de piernas y junto las palmas en plena expectación. Un pequeño sonido indico que un aparato de sonido se encendía, una voz femenina comenzó con un suave gemido y a continuación las notas suaves de la música aparecieron, suaves y sensuales...

"_I would die for you..."_

La voz sensual de la cantante abrió el verso de la canción, y con ella apareció el rubio caminando de un modo sereno y tranquilo, dibujando apenas en su rostro una sonrisa, se arrodillo delante de su amor. Tomo con cuidado la inocente mano de Shun cuyo rostro se notaba una sonrisa divertida y un poco de sorpresa, ambas manos llegaron a la ropa del rubio...

-¿por donde he de empezar? –susurró Hyoga alzando su mirada hasta quedar perdida en esos ojos que tanto idolatraba...

Una pequeña risa delato el nerviosismo en Shun provocado por tal inesperada acción e inesperadas palabras, su mano libre duda, no intuía como iba el juego si es que su amor estaba jugando, y lo primero que le vino a la mente _"un beso", _su dedo obedeció viajando lento hasta los labios...

Un suave beso recibió del rubio, un beso que le dejo deseando más, tierno y delicado como solo Hyoga podía brindar... la melodía continuaba sensualmente acompañando el ronroneo de Hyoga -¿qué sigue? Shun comprendió el juego o eso creyó, poso inconscientemente su mano sube los hombros, queriendo acercarse y probar de nuevo aquel néctar, Hyoga se alejo unos pasos desconcertando a Shun. El rubio lentamente fue desabotonando botón por botón, como siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, manteniendo su mirada en Shun, seductora y a veces hasta perversa.

Su primer prenda, una camisa de lino cayo en el piso lustroso de madera, Shun sintió su corazón latir mas deprisa al entender ya perfectamente el juego. La música suave y sensual, escasa iluminación en la habitación y él sentado en el mullido cojín...

Hyoga le bailaría solo para él.. en este día tan...

-¿qué sigue? – la voz de su rubio sonó suave y servilmente, como si estuviese consagrado a satisfacer los más obscuros deseos de su joven amor.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, danzando acompasadas de la suave canción, provocando un ambos saltar y devorar a su pareja a besos y caricias, fundirse en uno solo, más el deseo del juego era aun más tentador y placentero.

Shun señalo a continuación los pantalones, Hyoga sonrío, comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo de la música alejándose unos pasos para tener un poco más de movilidad, se giro lentamente sin perder ritmo, el rubio volvió su rostro admirando la cara levemente sonrojada de Shun, dedicándole la más sensual de sus miradas, volviéndose con la prenda desabotonada, dando un paso al ritmo. Estando a sol un paso de Shun tomo su pequeña mano para colocarla justo en el pantalón, alzando sus manos siguiendo el baile... Shun dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, llevo su otra mano a la prenda y poco a poco comenzó a bajar los pantalones.

Ese sencillo acto fue acompañado por una inclinación de Torso de Hyoga... cuando la prenda quedo en el piso, Hyoga estaba completamente doblada hacia adelante casi como si fuera de plástico, lo que sugería a Shun robarle un beso... un beso igualmente dulce y tierno...

Volvió a retroceder siguiendo el ritmo, desprendiéndose de los pantalones cual si fuera algo apestoso que hubiese pisado, ahora el cuerpo del rubio solo pendía una camiseta blanca de algodón, los calcetines y unas pequeñas trusas, Hyoga no solía usar de esas, pero para ese día había conseguido unas. Unas trusas que le quedaban algo justas y le marcaban y delineaban magníficamente su hombría, haciendo que Shun se mordiera labio inferior...

-camiseta- susurró Shun antes de que la pregunta surgiese de boca de su amor. Hyoga sonrío. Se fue arrodillando el rubio lentamente, tomando la camiseta entre sus mano y alzándola... avanzo como pudo hasta llegar a Shun y envolvió al pequeño con su camiseta, obligándolo a que abrazase su pecho y quedara junto a su piel desnuda, Shun no lo dudo por un momento y abrazo vorazmente aquel torso que se le ofrecía tan gentilmente...

La camiseta voló al otro lado de la habitación... Shun se había hartado de estar prisionera en ella, deseaba tanto besar esa piel morena, deseaba terminar ese juego y comenzar otro juego que los agotaba y dejaba sudorosos...

La música se termino tan delicadamente como había comenzado, un pequeño sonido indico que se repetía nuevamente la canción... aquel gemido de la cantante... aquella estrofa... "I would die for you..." repitiéndose varias veces en la canción, marcando el destino de ambos de una manera que ninguno de los dos se imaginaban...

-moriré por ti...- susurró Hyoga estrechando a Shun entre sus manos, haciendo una perfecta traducción del verso principal de la canción, lo decía como si fuese un juego, y el tiempo después se lo haría efectivo...

El más joven besó nuevamente a su rubio amante, pidiéndole en suplica silenciosa amarle de diferentes formas, de diferentes intensidades... demasiada entrega que no sería negada por el rubio.

Apartaron el mullido cojín, quedando ambos sobre la madera del piso, besándose mutuamente llenos de avidez y dulzura. Hyoga fue apartando la ropa de Shun, sintiéndola un verdadero estorbo, dándose prisa en desnudarle, su amor tenia sus manos en dos lugares que le obligaban a darse increíble prisa. Nada tonto el rubio desabotono los pantalones, arrebatándolos con urgencia, llevándose con ellos las trusas de su Shun encontrando, el miembro más que listo, tomándolo en su mano con única intención de brindarle alivio.

En los siguientes compases, la música fue acompañada por los gemidos de ambos, por las tiernas palabras de amor susurradas al oído del otro, al leve sonido de una piel acariciando a la otra, de besos prohibidos. Hyoga sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz del mundo mientras entraba pausadamente en la pequeña entrada de Shun quien a su ves se sentía el ser más feliz del universo...

La sensual canción para entonces ya repetía por 6ta vez su canción, y se repetiría otras tres en el tiempo que ambos danzaban su baile a su propio ritmo, entregados en cuerpo y alma a su amante, a su amigo, a su compañero...

"_to be part of you..."_

-Feliz cumpleaños Shun – susurro Hyoga dejando que el sueño le aprisionase, cubriendo a su amor con sus brazos,

-feliz aniversario mi amor – contestó Shun más dormido que despierto.. ocultando su rostro enrojecido en el pecho desnudo de Hyoga...

Sin duda esta seria su noche más feliz juntos, en el cumpleaños de Shun, al mismo tiempo que seria la ultima juntos de esa forma... y sin querer amos disfrutaron hasta la ultima gota cual néctar, durmiendo juntos en brazos del otro, mano con mano, pierna con pierna...

Solo deseando que el restos de sus vidas fuese igual de hermosa.

Deseo que no fue concedido...

O.WA.RI


End file.
